One Night Changes Everything
by YOLO9213
Summary: An atternate ending to Yesterday. A MerMark story.
1. Chapter 1

-1As son as I left my father's house I went straight to Joe's. I needed tequila. Lots of tequila. And maybe a strange man depending on how drunk I got. When I entered the bar I headed for the closest bar stool and immediately got Joe's attention.

"I need tequila Joe," I said once he came over, "And keep them coming." I quickly downed the shot he set in front of me.

"Bad day?" he asked amused while I drank my second shot.

"You have no idea." He laughed at my reply and then headed off to take care of a new costumer.

I sat at the bar and started to think about my life and how it all seems like one big nightmare, only you can't wake up this time. Right when I started to list all of the reasons why my life sucked someone lightly tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up to see no other than Mark Sloane.

"This seat taken?" He asked.

I gave him an once over before replying, "I guess not." I continued with my list when he started talking to Joe but stopped once I realized he was now talking to me.

"You look sad." He said.

"I just saw my father for the first time in twenty years." I told him truthfully, what's the point in lying to someone you'll never see again?

"And how'd that go?" He asked somewhat sarcastically while taking a sip of his drink.

"Could of gone better." I said while taking another drink myself. "What are you still doing here?" I asked my curiosity getting the best of me.

I hear him take a deep breath before he replied, "I hoping Addison will show up."

I look over at him in disbelief. "You're still in love with her?"

He looks back at me and says "You're still in love with him." Although he said it more as a comment rather than a question.

We sit in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes before I finally speak up.

"She won't show you, know. He's not the kind of guy you leave if you can help it."

He stares at the bar for a couple of seconds before turning to me and saying "What if you're wrong? What if just this once, life comes down on the side of the dirty mistresses?"

"Well," I said smiling, "I believe the world would come to an end."

This causes him to laugh and I can't help think how great his life is. It fits well with his McSteamy look. As Joe refills are drinks we continue to talk and laugh like we were old friends. Eventually that talking lead to flirting and the laughing lead to touching. His hand on my thigh. My hand on his arm. And Eventually our hand s were intertwined on top of the bar.

About an hour and two drinks later we left the bar together hand in hand and waited for the cab Joe called for us. Once we got in the cab we couldn't keep our hands off each other and I'm certain I heard the driver mutter 'stupid young lovers', but I wasn't entirely sure.

We got out of the cab at his hotel and walked inside and up to his room with only one thought in mind. What we didn't know was that this one night would forever change our lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to put this in the first chapter so I'm going to sa it now. I unforunatly do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of it's characters. I wish I did (especially Mark).**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark had to leave the next day to go back to New York and he promised he'd call me later but I was doubtful. Yet, much to my surprise, he did call and he keeps calling. We talk at least once a day and normally at weird hours since we keep forgetting about the time difference.

We have been talking for about a month now and it wasn't until this morning that I actually became afraid of having to call Mark. I had walked in to the bathroom to brush my teeth only to find George and Izzie already there. George was in the shower and Izzie was standing outside yelling at him for forgetting to buy tampons (again). That was when it hit me. I was two weeks late. I had been late before but never by two weeks, two days maybe, but not weeks.

Thankfully I only had a twelve shift that day so I got off at eight. As soon as I left the hospital I went straight to the nearest drug store and bought two home pregnancy test. When I got home I headed to the bathroom and silently thanked God that both George and Izzie hand to work tonight. They didn't need to be around for this.

I sat on the bathroom floor with my head against the shower door while watching the mirror. They said to wait five minutes before looking at the results, it had been at least thirty. I took a deep breath before slowly looking down at the two test in my hands. Two positive test. _Crap!_

I grabbed my phone off the floor and dial his number praying he isn't asleep yet. It had been ringing for about a minute and I was about to hang up when I finally heard his voice.

"What?"

Yep, I thought, he was definitley asleep. I was about to speak up when he suddenly started talking again.

"Ya know, if you're going to wake me up the least you could do is say something." he said getting more than a little annoyed.

"Mark." I say barely above a whisper.

"Meredith?" He asked, "Is that you?"

"Yeah." I said at a more normal volume.

"Are you okay? It's almost one o'clock in the morning."

I could tell he was getting worried and I had a feeling that what I was about to say would only make it worse.

"I need you."

"Why? What's wrong?" I could hear him moving around and figured he was probably getting out of be.

I contemplated telling him about the baby but figured it wasn't the kind of thing you would want to be told over the phone. I took a deep breath before finally responding.

"I just, I need you." I hung up before he had the chance to respond and banged my head against the door. This was going to be a very long night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Grey's or it's characters.**

* * *

I woke up a couple hours later to the sound of the door opening and George and Izzie noisily making their way up the stairs. I came out of the bathroom right when they reached the top of the stairs. I walked quickly to my hoping that they didn't notice the two boxes I had stuffed under my shirt. I hid the two test and then went back to sleep thankful that I had the day off.

The next time I woke up the house was completely silent. I looked at the clock and cringed slightly when I saw that it was already one o'clock in the afternoon. I walked downstairs and into to the kitchen and found a note on the counter saying George was with Callie and Izzie was with Denny. I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and headed back into the living room. I was trying to decide whether to watch a skin graft or a heart transplant when the doorbell rang. I set the tapes down then walked slowly towards the door hoping whoever was there would go away but when it rang for a second time I figured whoever was there wasn't going to give up. I sighed then opened the door.

I opened the door and was shocked to see Mark standing there.

"Mark," I said, "What are you doing here?"

""Well if I remember correctly you said that you needed me so, here I am."

"Yeah I did say that I just didn't think you would actually come." I told him truthfully.

I saw a brief look of hurt flash in his eyes but he quickly covered it up.

"What, you that little faith in me?" He asked while displaying a slight smirk on his lips.

"No." I quickly said, "I didn't mean that. It's just that no many people would fly across the country after one short one minute phone call. It's not that I don't have faith in you it's just-"

"Meredith," he said putting an end to my rambling, "I was just kidding." This time his smirk was much more evident and I could feel myself starting to go weak in the knees.

"So.." he continued, "Are you going to invite me in or are you going to make me stand here all day?"

"Oh, right. Sorry, come in." I said while stepping aside so he could get through.

We went into the living room and sat down. We sat in silence for a few minutes before he finally broke the silence.

"So are you going to tell me why I'm here or am I going to have to guess?"

"I have to tell you something and it's not really the kind of thing that can be told over the phone." I said while looking down at my hands.

"Okay." he said. "What is it." I stayed silent. "Come on Meredith whatever it is you can tell me."

"Promise you won't freak out." I said looking him in the eye.

"I promise."

"Okay." I said while taking a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Please revew and thanks to all of you who have.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to update. Please find it somewhere in your heart to forgive me.**

**Once again I don't own grey's or any of it's characters.**

* * *

(Mark's P.O.V.) 

"_I'm Pregnant"_

As soon as the words left her mouth I felt my whole body freeze, my mouth was suddenly dry and I could feel my palms starting to sweat. I tried to think of something to say but nothing would come out of my mouth. She was pregnant. I was going to be a father. I saw Meredith start to shirt around nervously in her seat so I tried again to say something hoping that this time I would be successful. I had to try a couple of times and when something finally came out it was a bit higher pitch then normal.

"Meredith-"

She quickly cut me off before I could say anything else.

"Look Mark I know this is completely unexpected and out of the blue so I just want to let you know that I don't expect anything from you. I mean, I don't blame you if you just want to go back to New York and forget that any of this ever happened."

"Mere-"

"No just listen ,okay?" She waited until I nodded my head before she continued. "I already made up my mind about this baby. I mean I thought about but there was no way I could get rid of it. I never would be able to live with myself if I did. And I don't know how I'm going to be able to handle a kid and being an being an intern at the same time but I know I will figure it out and all I can do is pray that I don't screw this kid up in the process. But Like I said before I don't expect anything from you and I just wanted to make that clear."

"Are you done?" I asked her when she finally stopped to take a breath.

"I think so."

"Good because now it's my turn to talk and I don't want any interruptions."

"Okay." She said hesitantly.

"I want to be apart of this. I want to be apart of this kids life and more importantly I want to bee apart of your life. Now I know I don't have the best track record but Meredith I swear that I won't screw this up. This past month has been the best month of my life and I know it sounds cheesy but it's true. The high light of my day is when we talk and the thought of not talking to you drives me insane. So I'm in Mere, I'm all in."

By the time I finish my little speech there were tears in her eyes and I tried to be as patient as possible while waiting for her to answer.

"I'm all in too." She said after a few seconds.

I couldn't help but smile as I leaned in to capture her lips in mine. As they kiss quickly heated up we slowly made our way upstairs to continue our celebration.

* * *

(Meredith's P.O.V.) 

We laid in bed about an hour later in a comfortable silence with Mark's arms wrapped securely around my waste while his hands rest protectively over my stomach. We laid there for a couple more minutes before I finally broke the silence.

"I can't believe you flew all the way out here because of a two minute phone call." I said while turning to face him.

"Well believe it or not you scared the crap out of me and I thought you were like in the hospital dieing or something." He said. "Plus... " he continued with a huge smirk, "I wanted to see you and have a chance to have some really hot sex."

"You know we were sort of having a moment there and then you go and say something like that and completely ruin it."

"What can I say, I have talent."

"You have something alright." I said before turning back around and deciding to try to get some sleep since I had to work in the morning.

I feel Mark kiss my shoulder while slowly pulling me closer to him. Right when I was about to fall asleep I hear Mark ask me if I was happy.

"Yeah I'm happy." I say sort of confused by his question.

"Good that's good." He said. I then hear him take a deep breath before continuing. "Hey Meredith,"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

I turn to look at him before giving him an answer. "I love you too."

He smiles kisses me before I turn back around and go to sleep. And that is how Izzie and George found us the next morning.

* * *

**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorrt about the wait I'll try to update sooner next time. Enjoy!

Disclamer in previous chapters.

* * *

Izzie's P.O.V. 

"Izzie, Izzie wake up."

"Go away."

"Come on Izzie, I have to show you something."

"George, this is my first day off in over a week and I would like to be able to sleep later than 3:30 in the morning, so whatever you have to show me is going to have to wait until the sun wakes up." I said while flipping over so my back was to him.

"Please Iz," he said while sitting down beside me, "I promise you'll like what I have to show you."

"I sighed and turned my head to look at him. "If I see what you want to show me will you leave me alone." I ask.

"Yes." he said.

"Fine." I threw my sheets back and climbed out of bed and started to follow him down the hall. We walk down to the end of the hall and stopped right outside of Meredith's door.

"George what are we doing outside of Meredith's door be cause believe it or not I have seen Meredith and her room before." I said while getting aggravated.

He simply smiled and gently pushed the door open. I peeked inside and gasped.

"Is that…."

"McSteamy."

"Oh my god."

* * *

Meredith's P.O.V. 

"So you and McSteamy huh?"

I snapped my head sideways to look at Christina.

"What?" I asked her not sure if I heard correctly.

"Well according to George he and Izzie saw you and Mark pretty cozy in your bed this morning."

"Oh my god." I said while closing my locker and heading to find Bailey.

"So, you never answered my question." Christina said while following close behind me.

"What question?" I asked playing dumb.

"Are you and McSteamy together or not." She asked while getting a little annoyed that I was trying to avoid the question.

"Yes we are." I said truthfully. I mean she would find out eventually anyway.

"Since when. I mean I'm your person if you were dating him or anyone for that matter I should know." She said while we stepped onto the elevator.

"You didn't tell me about you and Burke." I pointed out.

"Burke and I weren't officially dating and that's beside the point. Just answere the question."

"We officially started dating last night but we slept together when he came here about a month ago and have been talking on the phone ever since."

"Ok." She said. "That's all I needed to know."

"Actually there is one more thing you need to know." I said while looking at her. "There is one more thing I need to tell you. I'm pregnant."

As if on cue the doors opened to reveal no other than Derek Shepard.

"Great." I mumbled under my breath while Christina laughed slightly at my obvious discomfort.

"Good morning Dr. Grey, Dr. Yang." He said while walking onto the elevator.

The rest of the ride was made in silence and I silently thanked God when the doors opened. Christina and I quickly left the elevator and headed straight to the nurses station where doctor Bailey was standing and I could here Derek's footsteps right behind us.

"Alright people we have a busy day today and I don't want any whining." Dr. Bailey said as we approached her. "Karev your with the She-Shepard, Stevens He-Shepard, O'Malley Burke, Yang your with me and Grey your with-"

"Oh my God, you've got to be kidding me." We all turned toward Derek and then looked towards where he was staring. On the other side of the nurses station the Chief was shaking hands with Mark. He had said something about coming to Seattle Grace this morning but I didn't think he meant right now.

"Grey" Bailey continued "Your with Sloane."

"Well," Christina said, "Things just got a lot more interesting here at Seattle Grace."

" What are you fools doing standing here?" Dr. Bailey asked. "Go. Save some lives."

We all quickly separated and I couldn't help but think how true Christina words were while I headed towards Mark. Things were definatly getting more interesting here in Seattle.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so I made a bit of mistake in the last chapter saying Izzie had the day off but then later had her assigned to Derek so just forget that part and as far as I'm conserned she is at home baking a cake and was never given that assignment.

* * *

Meredith's P.O.V. 

"You're pregnant." Christina asked as she caught up to me while I was making my way down the hall.

"Yes, I am pregnant and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anybody right now."

"Your secret's safe with me." She said and then paused before continuing, "Little McBaby is McSteamy's right? Because it might complicate things a bit more if it was McDreamy's"

"Yes Christina the baby is Mark's and don't say McBaby it makes it sound like I'm pregnant with a Happy Meal." Right when she was about to make a witty comeback my pager went off saying that Mark was waiting for me.

"Saved by the bell." I heard Christina mutter as I walked down the hall to find Mark.

* * *

"You paged Dr. Sloane." I said while approaching the nurses station where Mark was standing hunched over a chart. 

"Yes I did Dr. Grey." He said while closing the chart and then turned to look at me. "Please follow me."

I took the chart from his extended hand and followed him down a nearby hallway expecting to go to our patients room. I soon realized that we were heading in the wrong direction and was about to say something when Mark suddenly stopped outside a closed door.

"Mark what are we doing." I asked quietly while he pulled out his keys to unlock the door.

"We," He said while opening the door, "Are going into my office."

"You have an office?" I asked as he escorted me inside and closed the door.

"Yes I have office."

"And what are we doing in said office?" I asked as he slowly made his way over to me.

He smiled and replied, "We are going to go over some very important medical issues."

"Is that so." He was now only a few inches away and I could feel his breathe on my lips.

""Would I lie to you?" He asked before closing the gap between us.

My arms instantly went around his neck pulling him closer while he did the same but around my waste. I felt his tongue pressing against my lips asking for entrance and I eagerly granted it. The kiss continued to intensify and right when I felt him start to tug on my shirt my pager went off. I reluctantly broke the kiss to look at my pager while Mark let his lips travel down to my neck.

"I have to go." I said.

"No, stay." Mark mumbled against my neck.

"It's Bailey, if I don't go she'll hunt me down and put me on SCUT for a month. I'll come find you when I'm done."

Mark slowly pulled away from my neck and turned to look at me. "What time do you get off tonight?" He asked.

"Seven."

"Then I will meet you out front at seven o'clock and don't you dare stand me up."

"I wouldn't dream of it." I said with one final kiss before leaving his office to go find Bailey. It was times like these when I truly hated my job.

* * *

"Hey Mer." 

"Hey Alex." I said while I sat down at the lunch table beside Christina.

"So Yang tells me you're doing Sloane. Is that true?"

"Christina how could you tell Alex?"

"What he would of found out eventually and it's not like I told him you were pregnant." Christina's hand instantly went to her mouth as soon as she finished her sentence and Alex spit the water that was in his mouth all over the table and started coughing.

"Christina!"

"Sorry it just slipped out."

"Wait, your pregnant?" Alex asked after he finally stopped coughing.

"Yes and so help me God if you tell anybody-"

"Don't worry Grey I'll keep your dirty little secret." And with that Alex stood up and left Christina and I at the table alone.

"I can't believe you!" I hissed at Christina.

"I told it just slipped out it's not like I'm going around screaming 'Hey everybody guess what, Meredith's pregnant with Mc Steamy Jr."

"Just try not to say anything to anyone else."

"I won't I promise."

"I heard that before." I said before standing up and heading back to work.

* * *

The rest of the day dragged on slowly and I was extremely happy when seven o'clock rolled around and I was able to leave. I quickly went to the locker room to get ready for my date. I was ready in record time and made my way to the hospital lobby where mark as waiting.

"Hey." I said as I approached him and he pulled me into a kiss.

"Hey, you ready?" He asked once we had broken apart from the kiss.

"Yeah let's go."

He took my hand and we walked out of the hospital and headed towards his car. Little did we know Derek had been right behind me and had seen the whole thing.

* * *

Please review. 


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so so sorry for the extremely long wait. I already started chapter 8 and hope to get it up within the next week.**

* * *

_She is with Mark. _Derek thought to himself as he watched Meredith and Mark walk to his car hand in hand. _Of all the people in the world why does she have to be with Mark, I mean, she had to of known that that would hurt me. I am defiantly talking to her about this tomorrow._

* * *

"So," Mark said while he started up his car, "How does Italian sound to you?"

"Sounds perfect." Replied Meredith while they pulled out of the hospital parking lot and headed towards the restaurant.

It was a short drive to the restaurant and was made in a comfortable silence. Once they were inside and seated Mark finally broke the silence.

"So," he said, "Tell me about your family."

"What?" Meredith asked

"Tell me about your family. Parents, siblings, your childhood, anything. I mean we have been talking on the phone for the last month but we never really got into personals. We're having a baby together we should probably know more than just each other's names and phone numbers."

"Well," Meredith started, "I'm an only child. My parents got divorced when I was five years old after my mother had an affair with the Chief and I have only talked to my dad once since then, which you already know. Shortly after the divorce, my mother moved us out to Baltimore and we lived there until I was eight. Then we moved to New York for three years before heading to Boston where we lived until I was eighteen when my mom came back to Seattle and I went to college. I pretty much raised myself growing up. My mom was always at the hospital. She cared more about perfect strangers than her own daughter. I tried everything to get her attention. I died my hair pink, stayed out past curfew, held some of the most out of control house parties, but nothing work, she just didn't care. And when it was time for me to go to college, it just got worst. She did everything she could to convince me not to go to Med School. She said I didn't have what it takes to become a surgeon. We got into a huge fight, she left for Seattle I stayed in Boston and we didn't talk for nearly three years. Then one day I come home from class to find a message on my answering machine saying that she had been diagnosed with Alzheimer's and was moving into a nursing home. I finished college and Med School and came back here." She finally finished and took a sip of her water before looking up to see Mark staring at her. "What?" She asked him after a minute starting to get nervous that he could be having second thoughts.

"Now don't take this the wrong way," He said "But has anyone ever told you that you life would make one hell of a Soap Opera?"

"You have no idea." She replied with a little smirk on her lips. "OK. Now it's you're turn. I told you my Soap Opera of a life, time for you to do the same."

"Well I don't know if my life is quite as Soap Operaish as yours but I'll try." He said before continuing. "I was born and raised in New York. My father was a lawyer and spent all of his time either at the office or in bed with his secretary. My mother was a stay at home mom and took care of me and my older brother Ryan. The three of us were really close especially me and my brother. We did everything together and I mean everything. People were always mistaking us for twins. When I was ten years old, I came home from school to find my dad waiting for me. Apparently my mother had picked Ryan, who had been eleven years old at the time, up from school early for a doctors appointment. As they were going through an intersection, a semi ran a red light and smashed into their car killing them both instantly. My dad took exactly two days to grieve before boxing up all of their stuff, putting it in storage and asking his secretary to move in with us. After that day, I refused to talk to my dad, at least not willingly. Then about two weeks later, the Shepard's moved in next door, I met Derek and he became my new brother. We went through elementary school together, then high school, and college and med school. And somewhere along the line, he met Addison and I lost my brother again. And it hurt just as much as the first time. So when I saw that they were starting to have problems I thought 'This is it, I can get my brother back,' so when I saw Addison alone and willing I took my chance and ended up losing my brother for good."

"That's why you slept with Addison?" Meredith asked. "To get your brother back?"

"Yep." He answered, "That's why I slept with Addison."

"Well," Meredith said "It looks my Soap Opera is going to have a little competition."

Mark couldn't help but laugh and the rest of the meal passed filled with witty banter and different childhood stories.

* * *

The next day Meredith, George, Alex, and Christina were all sitting in a gallery watching Dr. Bailey perform an appendectomy when Izzie came with a huge smile on her face. 

"Hey Mer, I've been looking for you everywhere, Congratulations." Izzie said while taking the empty seat next to George.

"Congratulations for what?" Meredith asked while never taking her eyes off the surgery.

"The baby." Izzie said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Meredith suddenly snapped her head sideways.

"How did you hear about the baby?" She asked.

"George told me." Izzie said while pointing in George's general direction while turning to watch the surgery.

"George?"

"I heard it from Alex."

"I heard it from Yang."

"I heard it from you."

_Great. _Meredith thought to herself. _So much for keeping it a secret._ "Look guys, can you please not tell anyone, at least not yet." 

After hearing a chorus of 'Okays,' and 'sures, and 'of courses', she got up and left the gallery in search of Mark to let him know that their secret was out.

* * *

Meredith was about half way down the hall when an arm suddenly shot out of an on-call room and pulled her in.

"What the-, Derek, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Meredith asked.

"What am I doing? What are you doing?" He asked.

"Well I was walking down a hallway but then I got yanked into an on-call room for no good reason." Meredith replied while starting to get rather annoyed.

"I meant with Mark. What are you doing with Mark?"

"How do you know about me and Mark?"

"I saw you two last night walking out of the hospital holding hands. I can't believe you. I mean Mark. Of all people in the world, why Mark? I can't believe you would do this to me." Derek said while starting to pace the rather small room. "He slept with my wife, Meredith, my WIFE. Are you doing this to hurt me? Do you want me to feel guilty about choosing Addison over you, because believe me right now, at this moment, knowing you're with him, I am. How could you do this? I thought you loved me."

Meredith quickly cut him off before he could continue. "I do not love you Derek. I stopped loving you the day you chose Addison over me. I'm not doing this to get back at you. I'm not doing this to piss you off. I'm doing this because I want to. I'm in love with Mark. I'm in love with him, he's in love with me, and there is nothing you can do or say to change that. We're in love and we're having a baby and none of this has anything to do with you."

"You're pregnant?" Derek asked in a voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Yeah, I am and I would appreciate it if you would leave me and Mark alone." Meredith said while turning and walking to the door. Right when she was about to pull the door open she paused and without turning around said "Addison deserves someone so much better than you." With that, she left the room and continued her search for Mark.


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again sorry for the wait, I know I said I would have this up awhile ago but my computer got some kind of virus and I lost everything on my memory and just got my internet up a couple days ago. I wrote this really quick to try to get something up so sorry if there is any spelling errors.**

* * *

Meredith found Mark about five minutes later leaning against one of the nurse's stations filling out a chart. "Can we talk?" She asked once she reached him.

He looked up at her startled "Uh, yeah sure." He handed the chart back to the nurse and led her down the hallway towards his office. "What do you want to talk about?" He asked once he closed the door behind them.

"Everyone knows." Meredith blurted out while sitting down in his swivel chair.

"Everyone knows what?" Mark asked as he leaned against his desk in front of her.

"About the baby, about us." She answered as if it was obvious,

"Everyone knows?"

"Well maybe not everyone but Christina, Alex, George, and Izzie know, not to mention Derek. And I mean I don't care that they know because it would have come out eventually, but I really wanted this to stay quite for a while. I've been the subject of the gossip mill enough lately and they always manager to twist the information around so who knows what people will be saying." Meredith rambled.

"Wait, how does Derek know?" Mark asked.

"I told him." She said simply, "I was on my way to find you to tell you that Christina, Alex, George, and Izzie knew and he grabbed me and pulled me into an on call room. Then he started going on and on about how I was only with you to make him jealous, and how he regrets now staying with Addison and I just wanted him to stop. So I told that I wasn't with you just to get back at him and that we loved each other and that we were having a baby and there is nothing he can do about it. Then I told him to leave us alone and I think that's it." She said and then proceeded to take a deep breath. She stood up and placed her head on Mark's chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Addison deserves someone so much better than him." She whispered to him.

"Yeah she does." He whispered back. "He's changed."

"What?" Meredith asked turning her head to look at him.

"Derek, he's changed." Mark explained. "When we were interns in New York, he used to worship Addison. He could barely go two hours without seeing her. But once they got into the later years of residency and then when they became attending, they both started getting busier, Derek especially. He started putting the hospital before Addison and me. The old Derek, the Derek I grew up with, he wouldn't do that. It was always family first no matter what. But I don't know, he just changed and neither of us knew why."

"I don't want that to happen to us." Meredith said quietly while bringing her head back down to rest on Mark's chest. "I don't want our jobs to take over our lives so we ignore our family. I want us to actually be a family. I want our baby to have a better childhood than we did."

"We are going to be a family. What happened to Derek and Addison isn't going to happen to us. And our child, she is going to have everything we didn't have." Mark reassured her while bending down slightly to kiss her on the top of her head.

"You promise?"

"Promise."

"She, huh." Meredith said while pulling away, smiling, from their embrace and looked up at him.

"It's just a feeling." Mark said while leaning into kiss her.

Right when their lips were about to touch there was a quick knock on the door and it burst open.

"Mark I need a----" The intruder stopped short once their eyes took in the scene before them and the three doctors stood in silence, none of them knowing what to say.


	9. Chapter 9

The three doctors stood there in silence, none of them knowing what to say. After a couple of minutes, Meredith's pager went off breaking through the silence.

"I got to go." She mumbled before quickly exiting the office while avoiding the other doctor's eyes.

"So, you and Meredith?"

"Yeah," Mark replied, finally looking in the other doctor's eyes, "Me and Meredith."

"How long have you guys been together?"

"A little over a month. We got together when I came here last month." Mark said.

"So that's why you came back, because of Meredith?"

"Yeah that's why I came back. We had been talking on the phone since I left and then a couple days ago Meredith called and asked me to come back out, I came and now I'm staying." Mark answered.

"Just out of curiosity, what made you stay?"

"She's pregnant."

"Oh, wow. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

The doctors then fell into an uncomfortable silence until the other doctor started to talk again.

"Have you guys decided on an OB yet?"

"We talked about it a little." Mark said, "We were thinking of Dr. Rose, but we're not sure, it's still relatively new to us."

"Oh, yeah, of coarse. Well, tell her that I'd be happy to, if she wants."

"I will. So you needed a consult?"

"Room 2341 when you get a chance."

"I'll be there in a couple minutes."

"Ok, thanks." She turned towards the door but stopped and looked back at Mark with a small smile on her face. "Mark," she said, "I really am happy for you two, you're going to be a great father."

"Thank you, Addi."

* * *

Mark arrived at Meredith's house that night to find her asleep on the couch with both her hands resting protectively over her stomach. Mark quietly made his way over to the couch, grabbing the blanket off the back of it and carefully draped it over her. He kissed her lightly on the forehead before making his way to the kitchen to get something to drink. He grabbed a beer out of the fridge and was about to take a drink when he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

"You know it's not nice to drink in front of someone who isn't allowed to."

Mark smirked slightly before turning around. "Is that so?"

"Yes because it makes the person who can't drink very, very sad." Meredith replied before taking the beer out of his hands and pouring it down the drain.

"Now that is just wasteful." Mark said while watching her.

"Don't worry; the sewer rats will drink it." Meredith said with a smile. "Besides you brought this upon yourself by getting me pregnant with your stupid boy penis."

"You didn't think it was stupid then, or last night, or the night before." Mark whispered huskily in her ear while pinning her against the counter.

"But now I'm thinking about how much pain I'm going to be in in eight months and it's starting to seem pretty stupid."

"Well, why don't you give me a chance to redeem myself?" Mark suggested while moving his lips slowly down her neck.

"Izzie and George will be home soon." Meredith whispered quietly.

"Stevens is on call and O'Malley is at Torres'." Mark said while switching to the other side of her neck.

"How do you know?" Meredith asked

"I saw Stevens' name on the schedule and I ran into O'Malley on my way out. It's just you and me all night long." Mark replied before connecting his lips to hers. Meredith quickly deepened the kiss and they slowly made their way up to the bedroom, losing their clothes in the process.

* * *

Later that night….

"So ," Meredith said while playing with Mark's hand that was resting on her stomach, "How did things go with Addison."

"Really well actually." Mark told her while remembering his earlier conversation with the red head. "I told her about the baby and she said congratulations and that she would be happy to be you OB."

"Seriously?" Meredith asked while turning slightly to face him.

"Seriously." Mark said before placing a light kiss on her lips. "I think we should take her up on her offer." Mark continued, "I mean she is the best."

"Yeah." Meredith agreed, "That would probably be a good idea."

They fell into a comfortable and were about to fall asleep when the phone rang.

"Who the hell is calling at 1:30 in the morning?" Mark asked while looking at the clock on the bedside table.

"Meredith just shrugged her shoulders before grabbing the phone. Mark lay silently beside Meredith while playing with her hair. The person on the other end was talking and he noticed Meredith's face pale slightly. She said goodbye and hung up the phone. She was quite for a moment before whispering "Oh my god."

"What's wrong?" Mark asked growing worried.

"Denny died."


	10. Help

**A/N: So, I know I haven't updated in like a year and I'm sorry for that. But now I have major writers block and could use some serious help. PLEASE give me ideas. I don't know if I should continue with the timeline as is or jump ahead in time. Please tell me your opinion on this or any other ideas you could think of for this story. They will be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
